In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean processes expose a substrate support (e.g., an edge of the substrate support during wafer processing and the full substrate support during chamber cleaning) to a high-speed stream of plasma to etch or clean the substrate. The plasma may be highly corrosive, and may corrode processing chambers and other surfaces that are exposed to the plasma.
Additionally, traditional electrostatic chucks include a ceramic puck silicone bonded to a metal cooling plate. The Ceramic puck in such traditional electrostatic chucks is manufactured by a multi-step manufacturing process that can be costly to form an embedded electrode and heating elements.